Asphalt concrete compositions, especially those used under considerable mechanical and environmental stress, do not fulfill quality requirements and require extensive repairs and also periodical replacement. Research in this field concentrates on the optimization of the compositions used, in an endeavour to attain adequate protection against oxidation and mechanical deterioration. Hitherto a wide variety of additives has been proposed but still no satisfactory compositions have come into use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,538, Halper, there are described polymer concrete compositions which are used for forming solid bodies. The moldable compositions of Halper comprise a thermosetting resin and a rubber component. The cross-linking resins used are of importance in the production of rigid solid bodies, and are not desired in compositions which ought to be essentially flexible and resilient. The curable compositions of Halper differ in cardinal features from those of the present invention which is by no means suited for forming rigid solid bodies.